Story of Romance
by Dusk Nightmare
Summary: Set after the movie, Phil Coulson is alive, just read it story
1. Chapter 1

-Sky POV-

I walk down the school hall with my textbooks clutched to my chest, my long messy red hair is pulled back in a ponytail as I'm pushed, shoved, and harassed as I walk. I straighten my thick black framed glasses on my face as I squeeze past a bunch of football jocks playing catch inn the hall, one elbows me in the side by accident, and turns to me. "Oh sorry dude."He says, I shake my head, whatever happened to when guys were nice, and girls didn't need to lie to each other to get along, I pull my old thick pink wool sweater down as I try to sneak past the jocks into the science lab.

"Hey nerd!"I turn only for the pristine cheerleader squad to smirk at me evilly, and suddenly the head cheerleader, a blonde, dumps a giant blue slushies on my head, and laugh walking away. I bite back tears as I walk into the science lab only for the male nerds to snap a picture with an old Polaroid camera, they laugh tossing the picture at my feet, and they walk out. I pick up the picture placing it in my binder, I sob as I look down at the floor, I shake my head walking down the hall as the bell rings, and I walk out of the school running all of the way home. THEY WERE GONNA REGRET THIS.

-Sky POV-

The next day I walk down the hall of the school with my red hair in a messy bun, with my glasses on my face, in my ghastly beige sweater with baggy sweat pants on, and my binder and textbooks clutched to my chest. I walk into the science lab with a frown, then I look around to find the jerks aren't there, that's when I set to work. I mixed this, I mixed that, stirred this, set this on fire, made this electrified, and such when I mix the last final ingredient, only to sneeze pouring, instead of a drop, the entire vial in the serum.  
Suddenly I'm blown into the wall as smoke, and flames fill my vision, I inhale trying to breath only for my lungs to scream, burning in pain. I get up from the floor walking forward slowly I pull the fire alarm, I sit as smoke fills my lungs, and cloud my vision causing everything to go black. I was going to die, and I was going to die a loser, even if I did save everyone's lives, except my own.


	2. Chapter 2

-Couslon POV-

I walk down the hall of the helicarrier into the the main bridge, I walk right up to Fury, and he turns to me in shock. "Sir, there has been an unnatural fire at Eastlane highschool (MADE IT UP), from the science lab."I say.

"Your point being?"Fury asks.

"Sir, my niece is there. She's a very tormented child... if there was an unnatural fire, then I'm willing to bet that she's either trapped in it, or is the cause of it."I say.

"Take a squad of men, a small squad, and get to that highschool."Fury says as I nod, walking out I gather my squadren of men, and lead them to the school.

-Sky POV-

I open my eyes only for light to shine through a blanket, I cough as I sit up, I reach out to my left,  
I reach out to my right, my hand skims over to my glasses as I continue to cough, and I pull them on my face as I breath in a breath of fresh air. I look around only for everything to be completely blurry, almost in a shock-like manner I slowly reach up, pulling off my glasses only for everything to go clear, and I look around in shock as I can see. "Where... am I?"I ask looking around, I recognize this place as the hospital down the road from my school, I sharply intake a breath as the events from the science lab burst into my head. I shake my head going to stand only for a stinging feeling to shoot through my hand, I look down yanking out my I.V.  
as I walk towards the bathroom, and I'm not even in pain. I look in the mirror in the bathroom only for a loud earsplitting scream to rip from my throat, there in the mirror is me, but it's not me at the same time. My skin in pale and completely clear of acne, instead of normal clover green eyes I have one ice blue and one acid green eye, and instead of bright flame red hair, I have pitch, black as night, black hair. "W-Who am I?"  
I ask, I stalk back into my room to find my chart sitting next to my bed, I flip through it to find that it's got my name, age, and birthday on it... so I'm still me, at least I was, until my eyes skimmed down to my condition, and found something so shocking that it made me drop the clipboard running near silently down the hall. I get to the front doors of the hospital stopping, I turn to see my uncle, Phil Coulson, sitting in a chair in the waiting room with his head in his hands, and a brown skinned man with a black leather duster, and an eyepatch is sitting next to him.

"I-I can't believe she's gone."Uncle Phil says, I run up to him with a frantic look, the man and him look up as they eye me suspiously, and I quickly back away almost scared. I run out of the hospital, through the town almost like a ghost, I'd found some money in my old pocket of my old sweats, and I stopped in a store to by some less baggy clothes. I bought the clothes changing into a burgendy halter top, boot cut blue jeans,  
and black knee length high heel boots, behind a dumpster. I dumpped my old clothes making my way to my paid for the apartment, where I gather the money I have saved, tossing out my old clothes, and I go shopping to buy all new clothes. I dial my uncle's number from my old cell phone, it's a good thing that I still had the same voice, it picked up on the first ring, and with a cold voice too. "WHO IS THIS, AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET MY NIECE'S PHONE!"Uncle Phil snaps.

"Uncle Phil? It's me."I say.

"S-SKYLAR? IMPOSSIBLE, YOUR DEAD!"He says.

"No, I woke up, and I looked completely different. I'm scared."I say.

"Where are you?"He asks.

"At home."I say as I grab my bags, I fill them with my things moving faster than I've ever moved in my life.

"I'll be there soon. DON'T MOVE!"He orders.

"Yes sir!"I say in the most unafraid, most serious voice I could manage, we both hang up, and I sit on my couch for ten, fifteen minutes until there is a knock on my door. I run over to it, I open it to find Uncle Phil there, suddenly there is a gun in my face, and I swing my hands up in the surrender pose. "UNCLE PHIL! I-  
It's me!"I say, he drops the gun to the floor with a thump, and suddenly two arms are around me in a crushing hug.

"Skylar, my beautiful Skylar."He pulls back to get a look at me. "Your coming to live with me, 18 or not."He says.

"Why?"I question.

"I can't loose you again!"He responds. "I've already lost your mother and father, not you."He says.

"I thought so."I say, he looks around to see everything in my apartment is packed in to thirteen big boxes, and twelve small boxes. Not much. He and I move everything into his small apartment with my Aunt within an hour, I get settled, but that's when things got weird.

-Skylar POV-  
+The next day+

I walk through the doors of my old school, but this time as a changed person, I have my binder and textbooks in one arm, and I smirk as I turn heads in my outfit I pulled from my mom's clothes in her old trunk which was in the back of my closet. I'm in a black leather knee length skirt, black six inch heel knee length leather boots, and a black halter top with an old black leather jacket. I stop at my old locker, doing the old combo only to hear things crash behind me, and I turn to see the entire student body look at me in shock. I was told by Uncle Phil that nobody but him and the man, who's name is Nick fury, knew that I had 'died' so I guess they knew that I was me now. I place my things in old locker grabbing what I actually needed, the good news I saved everyone in school's life, the bad news, the science labs were closed off because that's the only part that had caught fire. So I was stuck with the normal school in the not abandoned science labs, I walk in to my first period, and my woodshop teacher, Mr. Fresi, dropped the wooden duck he was holding in shock. "Who are you?"He asks.

"I'm Skylar. Skylar Coulson?"I say.

"No, your not. Skylar Coulson isn't a distraction to others, she's a quiet girl who doesn't care about herself, only her grades, and the well being of others."Mr. Fresi snaps.

"Well, that was rude of me to care for others I guess."I say with a rude bow. "If you want I could have a hatred for everyone here considering I almost died because of them."I say.

"N-No, your fine."He says as the bell rings, I felt a tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I close my eyes to see Mr. Fresi cut off his finger, getting blood everywhere, just because he went back to the stupid wooden duck. I open my eyes to see Mr. Fresi nearly cutting off his finger, so I quickly reach down to rip the cord out of the wall, and it machine stops working.

"You almost cut your finger off, your welcome."I say, he looks down to see the machine has started to bite into his finger, he calmly walks down the hall, and I sit in my seat reading 'Romeo and Juilet' for the sixth time. "That's stupid, drink a poison without telling him it's actually a faulty poison. That makes so much sense."I snap thinking it's dumb for the first time. "If he thinks your actaully dead then yeah, he's going to stab himself."I say. Slowly the day progressed getting weirder and weirder, I finally go home, and explain what's going on to Uncle Phil, only for him to take me to a place called S.H.E.I.L.D. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Sky POV-  
+Two years later+

I stand in the built-in gym in uncle Phil's apartment complex glaring at the punching bag, a row of punching bags behind me on the floor, I stalk forwards striking the bag once, twice, and once more before it flies off the hook into the wall leaving a dent in the wall. "Oh, shit. Uncle's gonna kill me."I whisper as I run over to it, I move the punching bag, with it's insides now on the out, so that it's laying behind me. I slowly make my way to the manager's apartment, I knock on the door only for the manager's son, who is only nineteen, to answer the door, and I quickly tell him why I'm there.

"That's the thirteenth punching bag you've broke this week!"He says flicking some of his black hair out of his face, he ice blue eyes shimmer in consitration.

"I'm truely sorry."I bow."It wasn't my intention!"I say as I slowly stand.

"Well, no more slip-ups, otherwise, you and your family will be out on the streets."He responds as he blushes, as long as I've lived here I've never gotten use to how the guys of these apartments blush whenever I talk to them.

"Yes sir."I say, I go to walk away when suddenly he grabs my hand causing me to turn, and I see his face soften as he turns more red.

"I-uh-um-I was wondering if-uh-would you like to-uh- go to a movie, w-with me?"He asks, I try to focus on his name but for some reason it slips from me, and I look him in the eyes with my normal look for when a guy asks me out. "Um, nevermind. That would be inapporperate considering I've never even talk to you before,  
much less told you my name. Which is Kori, but I know your name, Skylar."He rambles and rambles.

"I have to go."I say as I check my watch, since 2 years ago I've been meeting up with Captain America,  
or Steve Rogers, to help him learn the ways of our time period. I, sadly, was there when we found him in the ice. I admit it's fun hanging out with Steve, teaching him our ways for the past year and a half, and he's kind of cute, almost hot. I shake my head at the thought before telling Kori to have a nice day, then I walk out of the building, down the street where I find the cafe I usually meet Cap at, I look around to find him sitting at our normal table, where I walk to it only to fall back as I find him talking to a woman who, sort of, looks like Peggy. I blush as I grab a newspaper off the ground, sitting across from that table I watch off the edge of the newspaper. Steve smiles at what the woman says, suddenly he pulls out his old pocket watch,  
the one that has Peggy's picture in it, and places the picture next to the woman's head laughing.

"She does look like her." I whisper to myself almost sad, I shake my head laughing too. She reaches out grabbing Steve's hand as he frowns, that's when I stand walking away. She wore a white blouse with a brown skirt, and piolet's jacket, she had long wavey auburn hair, with warm comfortable brown eyes, and two lips as red as rose petals. I wore my mother's old dress that was a floral patteren with a powder blue belt, I have a white head band that has two thick white silk-like strings hang from the band, and I have on a pair of nice pitch black high heels with white socks. When I'm out in the public I always wear ice blue contacts, with my black hair curled down my back. I'm nowhere near as beautiful as her, the woman he once loved, I wipe my eyes as I walk down the street someone grabs me from behind, and I scream at the top of my lungs. I try to fight back, but now I realize that the reason women were forced to wear dresses like these was so she wasn't able to fight, so instead I go for screaming as the person drags me down the dark alleyway, I realize that there is more than one person when another pair of arms join the first, that's when it hits me... there trying to pull my clothes off! 


	4. Chapter 4

-Steve POV-

I hear a woman screaming at the top of her lungs, that's when I ask myself where Skylar is, suddenly the woman screams for me, that's when I realize that it's a friend, who else would know to scream my name? I jump up, pardoning myself, and run the way I heard the screams coming from. I turn a corner to hear muffled screams mixed with sobbing, suddenly I run down an alleyway to find two or three guys beating on a woman, two of the men are pulling the woman's clothes off, that's when one of them pulls his hand away from the woman's mouth yelping in pain, suddenly she screams my name once more that's when I shake myself out of my stupor.

"HEY! LET THAT YOUNG WOMAN GO!"I yell, the men turn as the young woman wraps her arms around herself,  
I look between the men and the young lady, suddenly my blood starts to boil as I get angry. "LET. SKYLAR. GO!"  
I order causing them to look at me almost scared, one of them chuckles nervously, and quickly backs away with the others slowly following. As soon as they disappear Skylar bursts into tears shaking as I race towards her with a pained expression on my face, I drop to my knees in front of her, slowly I reach out grabbing her. She screams as my hand wraps around her wrist, I let go causing her to crawl back towards the brick wall behind her, and I suck in a sharp breath as I realize that her chest in nude. "Skylar."I say standing slowly, then I slowly pull off my brown leather jacket, next I walk, ever so slowly, towards her where I drop to my knees feeling weak, and she wipes her eyes crawling forwards, where I wrap my jacket around her, I button and zip it pulling her up.

-Sky POV-

I'm pulled up by Steve, I feel exhausted but, I shakily walk forwards only to drops to the ground. He shoots forwards catching me up in the bridal style carry, then he walks towards uncle Phil's apartment but I sink my nails into his back causing him to wince but stop. "I have to get your wounds taken care of."He says.

"Not. Phil's."I shutter, he nods taking my towards his apartment, and I slowly relax just as we enter his building. He carries me up the steps to his number, he carefully unlocks his door, then he carries me into the house where he sets me on his couch, and goes to walk away but, I catch his shirt in my hand.

"Ma'm, I need to get the first aid kit."He says, I nod realising his shirt, he drops to the floor to look in my eyes. "You'll be okay, I'll be right back. Promise."He says, I nod as he pecks the top of my head,  
then he stands leaving the room. A few moments later he enters the room again with a first aid kit, one of his long shirts, and some sweatpants that look WAY too big even with the draw-string on them. He sits next to me on the couch, then he gently tugs at the bottom button causing them all to come undone, then he slowly reaches up to the zipper, and he unzips his jacket causing me to shiver at the sudden cold air on my bare chest. He puts a little rubbing alcohole on a rag, then he rubs the rubs gently over the bleeding scratches on my neck and breast, then he does the same thing to the budding beads of blood on my legs, and then he leaves me to get changed. I grab the shirt pulling it over my head, then shimming out of my ruined dress, that I love so much,  
I grab the sweatpants pulling them on, I pull the draw-string to as tight as it'll go, then tie it letting go of the pants only for them to literally fall to the floor. So I kick them on the couch before sitting down, I dial uncle Phil's number, and open a new text.

(: Skylar :) Staying at Steve's place for a while, don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait up.

-Phil- Steve who?

(: Skylar :) Steve Rogers, or Captain America.

-Phil- :O Okay =D BE GOOD!

(: Skylar :) OF COURSE! Don't go fangirling.

-Phil- I'm NOT! Don't do anything you wouldn't do if I was there.

(: Skylar :) -.- Is that your way of telling me keep my legs closed?

-Phil- Yes.

(: Skylar :) I'M A VIRGIN!

-Phil- You won't always be.

(: Skylar :) SHUT UP!

-Phil- I love you.

(: Skylar :) I love you too.

-Phil- See you soon.

(: Skylar :) Whatever. BYE!

I turn my phone off as Steve walks in, he gives me a skeptic look as I shrug. "I don't like them, but it's a fast, simple way to talk."I explain.

"I see."He smiles at me, I look away as a blush dusts my features, and my heart beats rapidly, as it has done so many times before. "Are you okay?"He asks suddenly right next to me, I nod as my heart slows, it's been this way since he became unfrozen, and first smiled at me.

"I'm fine, it's just-"I pause. "Has anyone ever told you..."I turn to face him, his face is soft with understanding, and, though I don't think he noticed, he rests his hand on my bare leg. "Your too perfect?"I ask, he pulls back a bit, taken aback in surprise.

"Your the first one. I-I'm not insulted." He says as I hang my head. "It just- It's taken a stronger toll on me than if some random person had told me that."He explains.

"Oh."Is all I manage. 'What does that mean? Stronger toll on me than if some random person had told me that.'I think to myself.

"I'm sorry, that sounded weird...didn't it?"Steve asks.

"Yeah. Just a little."I pause. "Steve, can we..."He looks at me, pulling me to him, and he blushes as he realizes what he did. "C-Can we watch a movie?"I ask.

"I don't think we can go to a theater at this time of day."He says.

"Don't you have a DVD player?"I ask, he looks at me confused so I stand, he releases my waist almost hestiantly, and I walk up to his TV. I squat down to see a DVD player, X-box, WII, VCR, Playstation 1,2, and 3 along with a blue-ray player, and a Nintendo 64. "Steve? These are all awesome systems!"I scoff, I check all of them, and shake my head standing. "And they're all already hooked up and plugged in."I continue.

"Really? I can't figure that stuff out."He says, I stand looking at him, and he holds up a case. "This disc...I'm suppose to put it in the VCR, right?"He asks, I throw my head back laughing, and he looks at me memerized.

"That's why I'm here."I say, he stands slowly, walking over to me he wraps his arms around my waist,  
and hugs me from behind.

"I guess I can always count on you."He says.

"At least until I run off to get married to a great man."I say.

"I guess I'll just have to be that great man."He says suddenly serious.

"A-I-Steve-"I turn to face him, I look up in his bright blue eyes to see he really is serious, and he leans forward kissing me. I shove him back stepping away from him, he looks a little hurt as I look away as tears slide down my cheeks.

"A-Are you-you crying?"He asks me, I turn away from him before lying and saying no. "D-Did I hurt you?  
Did I make you cry?"He asks.

"It's not that, it's just that..."I pause walking over to my purse on the couch, I unzip the pouch pulling out the pictures, and drop them on the coffee table. "You like me now, would you have liked me then?"  
I question looking away.

"What are you talking about? Of course I would."He says, I snatch up the pictures, turning to him with tears streaking down my face.

"LOOK AT THEM! LOOK AT THEM AND TELL ME THAT! DON'T JUST STAND THERE AND SAY 'OF COURSE I WOULD!' YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HIDDIOUS I WAS!"I scream shoving the pictures in his face, he looks at me in shock but, he nods taking the pictures in his hands, and looking through them.

"Is this you?"He asks.

"Yeah."I sniff.

"What's this red, blue, green, brown, and purple stuff all over you?"He asks.

"It's slushie."I say.

"It's what?"He asks.

"Shaved ice in the form of a drink that is delishous when drank, not so much when it's dumped on your head, then you ocassionally get shoved, and always get a pictured snapped afters."I say.

"Skylar...this doesn't change how I feel about you."He says tossing the pictures on the table, slowly he rounds the table taking me in his arms, and he plants a kiss on my lips. 


End file.
